villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crown (Mega Man Star Force)
Crown is a character in the Mega Man Star Force series. Crown is one of the FM-ians that attacked the space station and for the disappearance Kelvin Stelar, the father of the protagonist Geo Stelar. He is a minor antagonist in the first Mega Man Star Force game and a major antagonist in the anime adaptation. He was voiced by JB Blanc in the English version and voiced by Shigenori Sōya in the Japanese version of the anime. Biography Mega Man Star Force In the first game, he appears as an optional boss. His host is a dead human king called Jean Couronne XIV. He is shows up at Dream Island Junkyard. Mega Man Star Force (anime) His origins remains the same like his game counterpart, aside from shows up at a abandoned amusement, and was defeated by Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis. Afterward, when Cygnus Wing takes an EM Wave Device, so the FM-ians group can turn into their EM Wave Changes and human disguises. Like Cancer, becomes a huge fan of Sonia Sky, watching her drama show and concerts with Cancer. In one episode, he gained an ability to fuse with dinosaur bones. But was still defeated Mega Man and lost his ability when the EM wave comet passed. Crown in his EM Wave Change along with the other FM-ians attacked Earth in a despair to attempt to fill the Andromeda Key with negative energy. However, he and ther others retreat when Cepheus sends them a message telling them to return; but decided to stay for three more days before returning to their home. Crown and Cancer decided go to Sonia's concert for their last days on Earth. However, they are attacked by Gemini Spark. Crown protects Cancer so he escape and is killed by Gemini. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe He appears in the last episode of Shooting Star Rockman Tribe revived along with all the FM-ians and their compatible humans. Powers And Abilities * Bowgun Skull: Crown Thunder summons a skull that wields a crossbow. A cursor appears on the player's current location and the skull fires an arrow down the column. This attack pierces Invis. * Lance Skull: Crown Thunder summons a skull that wields a lance. It thrusts the lance down the column. This attack cannot be blocked. * Hammer Skull: Crown Thunder summons a skull that wields a hammer. It then slams a 2x2 area, removing Barriers and Auras. * Fall Thunder: Crown Thunder crouches, and starts shaking. At this point, a series of panels will light up. Lightning will then strike those panels, paralyzing if it connects. Crown Thunder will then follow up with a combination of skulls if this attack connects. * Gaikotsu Change (Skeleton Change) (anime only): Crown Thunder receives a new power during the passing of the Denpa Comet (Electro-magnetic Wave Comet) which allows him to fuse with any bones or skeletons. * Tenchuu (Heaven's Punishment) (anime only): Crown Thunder sends down a thunderstrike on the opponent. Known as Heaven's Judgement in the English dub. Gallery Images MMSFJean.png|Jean Couronne XIV. 8793.png|Crown Thunder's game render. MMSF1CROWNFORM5.png|Jean Couronne XIV in game appearance. MMSF1CROWNFORM6.png|Crown Thunder's game icon. MMSF1CROWNFORM4.png|Jean Couronne XIV's game icon. MMSFCTBattle.png|Crown Thunder ready to battle. CrownGhost.jpg|Crown in the anime. MMSF1CROWNFORM2.png|Crown Thunder in the anime. MMSF1CROWNFORM3.png|Crown disguise as Jean Couronne XIV in the anime. MMSF1CROWNFORM1.png|Crown Crown_Thunder.jpg|Crown Thunder MM - Crown Thunder.png|Crown's design. Videos Megaman Starforce 1 - Crown Thunder Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Vandals Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Multi-Beings Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Inconclusive Category:Lawful Evil